Heroes Chronicles
The series consists of five retail episodes, supplemented by two downloadable episodes. The first two titles, Warlords of the Wasteland and Conquest of the Underworld, were released on September 27, 2000. The next two installments, Clash of the Dragons and Masters of the Elements, were released shortly thereafter on November 15, 2000. In the meantime, 3DO offered The World Tree as a free download, which would install on any system with at least two retail episodes. Similarly, Fiery Moon would install on any system with at least three retail episodes. Lastly, The Final Chapters was released on June 1, 2001. * Warlords of the Wasteland Many centuries before the events of Heroes of Might and Magic III, on the continent of Antagarich, Tarnum learns from a dying bard that the barbarians were once glorious. Tales of a barbarian named Jarg inspire Tarnum to set out to free the barbarian people from the rule of the Wizard-Kings of Bracaduun. Realizing his need for more forces, Tarnum enslaves the nearby Mudlanders in order to bolster his armies. Together, the two forces reconquer the land they used to own. * Conquest of the Underworld In Conquest of the Underworld, some years after Rion Gryphonheart's death, his soul is stolen from Paradise and taken into the depths of the Underworld. The Ancestors send Tarnum to aid Queen Allison of Erathia in saving her father's soul. On the first layer of the Underworld, Tarnum searches for the Orb of Inhibition so that the Boatman will take him to the next level. Allison wishes to accompany Tarnum in battle, but Tarnum insists that she stay behind practicing. * Revolt of the Beastmasters In Revolt of the Beastmasters, the Ancestors send Tarnum to free the Mudlanders from Erathian control. Even after hundreds of years of slavery, the Mudlanders are determined to overthrow their masters. Tarnum appoints the Gnoll, Brellick, as a captain and the Witch, Adamina, as his advisor. He also trains Droglo, a human boy who was raised by Mudlanders. The Mudlanders defeat opposition from Lord Onsten and Baron Paglon before Mad King Gryphonheart of Erathia takes the rebellion seriously. * Masters of the Elements In Masters of the Elements, a ten thousand year truce between the Elemental Lords of Air, Earth, Water, and Fire comes to an end. The Ancestors send Tarnum to stop this feud before it destroys the material world. The only way to access the elemental planes is to take control of the last remaining Elemental Conflux in Colony. Using the forces of Gavin Magnus, the Immortal Grand Vizier of Bracada, Tarnum conquers the last Conflux and discovers the location of the Gateway to the Clouds. * The World Tree In The World Tree, Tarnum hears a voice in his dreams telling him to "Save the World Tree!" He travels hundreds of miles northeast to an ancient cave and joins the remnants of a barbarian tribe apparently meant to protect it. Recently, necromancers have invaded the cavern, so Tarnum assumes that the Ancestors send him here to stop the necromancers from destroying the World Tree. He learns from five shaman in the area that the World Tree brings life to all things. However, he still doesn't know where or what it is. Deeper in the caverns, Tarnum finds a barbarian tribe which is working with the necromancers. They claim to follow Vorr, one of the three Ancestors who has turned into a barbarian war god. * The Fiery Moon In The Fiery Moon, a direct sequel to The World Tree, Tarnum continues his search for Vorr and the other two Ancestors. He is drawn further northeast across an inhospitable desert and into a tall, nameless mountain range. Along the way, he encounters an injured familiar named Skizzik who has fled from Vorr's armies. Skizzik tells Tarnum that the Ancestors are imprisoned on the Fiery Moon, which can only be reached through the Sparkling Bridge. The Sparkling Bridge is an ancient portal capable of instigating travel to any world in the universe. It has been guarded by the elementals since the dawn of time and requires the Ring of the Wayfarer to be operated. * Clash of the Dragons In Clash of the Dragons, the good dragons leave AvLee. Having lived with these green and gold dragons for twenty years, Tarnum sets out on a quest to find them. He leaves Adrienne, the fire witch, to look after the orphan boy Waerjak while he is gone. Tarnum appoints the dwarf Kurbon as his master of supplies, and the elves appoint the druid Aspen as Tarnum's advisor. Tarnum and Aspen frequently play chess together, but Tarnum's aggressive tactics cause him to lose each time. * The Sword of Frost In The Sword of Frost, a direct sequel to Clash of the Dragons, Gelu, wielder of Armageddon's Blade, sets out to destroy the Sword of Frost. Tarnum, having heard of an ancient prophecy that the meeting of the two swords will bring about the end of the world, struggles to stop Gelu. With the recent chaos after the death of Queen Mutare of Nighon, Tarnum is able to take control over the Dungeon creatures of Nighon who are the only ones who wish to fight Gelu, becoming an Overlord. However, ruling these brutal creatures brings out the darkness in Tarnum.